Hell at war
by Soric-Guras
Summary: The devil lost the war, but that was a while ago. Now he's back with another army. Heaven vs Hell, and Purgatory is the battleground. All will be explained, including the organization on neither side called: The Fallen Angels. If you are a devote Christian, then I suggest skipping this story and moving on.
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever heard the term "War is hell." If so, then let me clarify for you.

**WAR IS NOT HELL. HELL IS AT WAR.**

For those of you confused by this, I shall explain. God wanted a perfect kingdom, one where no one would sin, no one would die, and everyone had free will. In order to do this, he needed a communistic society, like Soviet Russia or North Korea. He planned everything out, and had to focus on keeping things in existence. The devil thought this was wrong, that communism was not a viable option. Challenging God, he massed an army and attacked. As said in the bible, he was defeated and thrown both into Earth and into Hell. Archangel Micheal thought that deciding him into two would weaking him to a state that would render him useless. In fact, the opposite happened. With his mind on Earth and body in Hell, he became their worst nightmare. Lucifer, his mind, was now twice, if not triple, as smart and Satan, his body, was twice as strong. Using a psychic link, the two remained together and Lucifer went back to hell after a few thousand years.

Now that he returned, they started a war. God needs to focus on earth to prevent disasters from striking. The last time he lost focus the stock markets crashed and Hitler gained power, before that, the Black plague, and then the first was when the world flooded. Every life requires more concentration. That is why in 1847, Lucifer declared war. The mass population growth meant that God could not help Heaven's armies other than give supplies. With population maximum growing by the day, God's support weakens. But Jesus is still a threat, he his churning out supplies day and night, only resting on the weekend. He does not have as much power as his father, but still has enough to keep going.

Purgatory became the warzone between Heaven and Hell, when you step in it, you have become mortal again. The lost items, dead animals, and nightmares come true live there. You need to eat, drink, sleep, and die. Unlike on Earth, you respawn in Heaven or Hell with full memories of what happened. The items people died with would be scattered across the battlefield, except for clothing, which both sides agreed to have a few members spending their days collecting and bringing back to their gate. The gates must be the most important part of Purgatory. The gates allow travel between the worlds. This was discovered by Lucifer, while he was on Earth. He hid his gate so well, that no one would be able to find it for as long as the human race remain unless they knew where, and more importantly, how to look.

There are rumors of a group of people who live in purgatory, a group rejected from Heaven and ran away from Hell. I am here to put those rumors to and end...

They are real. This is our story.

**WE ARE THE FALLEN ANGELS.**


	2. Chapter 2

**After much persuasion, I managed to get Taylor Rider, a high ranking council member, to tell her story.**

I'll start when I died. Like everyone else, I had no idea who I was. I saw my dead body, with a knife in my leg and a bullet through my stomach. I was holding a gun in my head. Then there was him. His face haunts me, comforts me, and to this day I wonder why I feel like I should love him. When he found my dead body, he said these few words to me:

"Taylor, my old friend, you've been at my side for years. Fought tooth and nail for me, and I for you. You had such a future, I should've been the one to die. You told me, before you died, to finish the mission. I won't just do that, I'll do better. I'll kill every single one of those bas****s. But I won't say goodbye, a friend once told me that saying goodbye means you're really gone... I'll always have a little part of you, right here." [She points at her heart]

Those words have stuck with me ever since. I've even used that speech on someone, the irony. After I watched him blow up that base I was sent to the afterlife, that's what all of us mortals call heaven, hell, and purgatory. I woke up in the new spawn area, completely naked, with a knife in my leg and a gun in my mouth. I also had this terrible stomach cramp, I assumed because I got shot. The others waking up were doing a variety of things, from pulling stuff out of them to trying to find some clothes. I was one of the ones to pull stuff out, like the knife. I tried to get rid of it, but it stuck to me like a magnet. So I put it on my thigh and moved on. There were four others, a small pasty Saudi Arabian girl, a somewhat familiar guy with an AK-47 jabbed through his gut, a Mexican with nothing but a large scar, and a Japanese girl with a large scar on her neck.

**[They are the high council members: Aasia Morr, Cut the Wise, Samalo Temore, and Koga Aharia.]**

Then a voice started calling out sins of the Catholic Chruch, maybe Presbyterian or Orthodox, I never learned them. We glowed whenever the sin that was called out was one that we committed. Off the top of my head, I was guilty of not going to mass and confession, taking a human life, and [She pauses and blushes] I'd rather not say. Everyone was similar, except the pasty girl, who was crying her eyes out in the corner. She was guilty of worshipping a false god, rejecting Jesus, not going to mass and confession, and the list goes on, mainly about the fact that she was a Muslim.

"Everything I know... All lies..." I went over to comfort her, but she flinched every time I got closer. Eventually I backed off, but that was when I noticed the big number on the wall go down to five.

**[I have confirmed that the number is the timer until the first time you spawn.]**

When it hit that big bouncy ball, the floor phased out and we dropped onto a pile of bodies... Live bodies. We were all squirming around, trying to get up and out. I know AK guy jabbed his gun through me when he landed. While those bayonets would come in handy later, I cursed them.

Have you ever heard how a fisherman keeps crabs in a bucket? He just leaves them there. One crab could get out just fine, but the others pull him back in. We were all crabs in a bucket. Some of us were stuck together, I was dying, again. As more bodies fell on us, some people were trying to help others get out. A hand pulled me out and put a knife in my throat. I woke up standing in a large area with people wearing clothes.

"Killed on first spawn, poor rookie."

**[She turns herself to mimic a conversation]**

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, she looks lovely."

I covered myself with a shirt that was lying around and then was led back to where all the people were piling up. AK guy was having his gun removed, the Japanease and the unmarked guy were out, but the Muslim was still in there. Then I had an idea. I pulled a large machine I recognized as a hydro-cannon used for riot control and I hit the entire pile. Everyone few out and spread evenly over the area. I was thanked, hugged, kissed, and a few other things I'd rather not mention by the people who were on the bottom.

I was soon greeted by an angel. Not a Heaven Angel, but one of Hell's. It was quite shocking for me, living on earth, dying twice in one hour, and then being the person to solve an age old dilemma. But then I learned that it was no ordinary angel, this was Satan. He said a small thank you and presented me with some clothes and armor. After that, he left. It's half of the armor plating you see on me now.

**Half? What happened to the other?**

It's around here, I keep it locked up. You never know who may want to steal it. It was a very eventful day for me, but I had no idea what else was to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**[The following is an interview with Cut the Wise.]**

**In your words, what how was your first day in purgatory?**

How to describe our first day in purgatory? Taylor and I say Eventful, Koga and Aasia say frightening, while Somalo, he still doesn't talk. Not that I'm aware of, anyway. Now I know god switched the language in all three areas to English and we know every word, and how to use them. But I think he just doesn't have anything to say.

We just saw Satan and I was the only one to notice that he had a little twin, only with less muscles. Now, my knowledge of the bible was vague at best, but I know that there should only be one of him. He wasn't nearly as intimidating as I thought he'd be. Now, I thought we would be tortured for the rest of our lives, that's what I was taught. But no, they ended any suffering at first spawn and kill you if necessary. They did it with Taylor. Poor girl, I felt so bad, but the strange thing about her dying, is that she disintegrated and blew off into the air. I thought that I just killed her afterlife, and she had just left existence. Then after someone else died on me, I saw Taylor's dust reforming in the building next to us.

Then we were sent to the gate. This big, magnificent structure towered as high as the Seattle Spire and was just as wide. Its stone blocks were held together with metal, more stone, and anything they could find to hold it together. In the middle of this great Arch was an almost liquid-like energy. All the rookies, such as ourselves, were frightened by it. Except us soldiers, who were curious. The veterans were rushing through as if they were a river. Rookies on one side, veterans on the other. I touched the purple energy, and then pulled Aasia and Somalo through. Taylor did the same with Koga.

The view was terrifying. It was war as far as they eye could see. The armies stretched off into the horizon, where the fight was. By the looks of it, famous historical figures were leading each battalion. I know I saw Julius Caesar on a horse with his blade in one hand and a gun in the other. Aasia and Koga went into shock, they collapsed and Taylor and I carried them off to the side. Somalo was getting some clothes. He found a trench coat and some gear you'd see a thief wear. I thought he looked like a movie character. Taylor was kitted out in her battle armor, all medieval-ly red. I had found a military uniform from WWII, an American one. And we dressed Koga and Aasia in civilian clothes.

Armed with a knife, a pistol, and a machine gun, two of which were stuck to one person, we set out to find weapons. Somalo stayed with the girls while Taylor and I went out. We found little more than daggers, but it was better than nothing. The funny thing was, the two were coming out of shock before we gave them weapons, they went back hours later and they came back out, this time, permanently. They just snapped in, [He snaps his fingers] like that.

**[It has been confirmed that purgatory gives off a chemical that calms people.]**

We went off towards the fight after that. It took most of the day to get there. We also found two M16 grands, we gave them to the girls while us men got the knives.

**You talk as if Taylor is male.**

He's not a guy? I have never seen a girl do anything like Taylor can. I guess now that you mention it he... She was a bit feminine. I thought he was just gay, well, good to know. [He blushes and avoids eye contact.] So embarrassing...

**Please, continue.**

Well, we found the T-57 after that. We couldn't have survived long without that baby, we all loved it and cared for it. Fixed it up when it broke, lived in it practically, Koga still does. We found it on a rock, just sitting there, as if no one has touched it in decades. We opened the door to find a few dead bodies face planted on the door.

**Dead bodies? We all respawn?**

Oh, it gets weirder with the dead bodies. When a person died touching a person, a zombified clone is produced and dropped into purgatory. [Let the records show that zombified is a word in the dictionaries of purgatory.] They got up and attacked. I unloaded a full clip into its chest and it didn't die. Well, I guess it would've been a clip, let's just say I haven't reached the bottom yet. But little Koga here, [He rubs Koga's head] made a perfect headshot right between the eyes, and it dropped like a sack of potatoes, I followed her lead and shot the other two in the head.

We stayed the night in there. I'd tell you what exactly happened, but I have no idea. Its all a blur. All I remember was waking up and suddenly we're in the middle of Heaven's territory.

* * *

_How are you guys liking it? If you have any character suggestions, please tell me either through pm or with the comments. I'll also answer any questions if you are confused or just don't know something. If you don't have a question, the answer is 42._


	4. Chapter 4

**[I decided to continue my interview, with Koga Aharia]**

**Koga, please continue where Cut left off.**

Ok, we had just woken up and we heard voices. They were yammering on about the tank.

"A T-57, old relic, very very few were made. We're lucky to find one. Nah, they're world war one, back when any vehicle was feared, it's probably a junker anyway. Good point, doesn't look like it's even been touched since the nazis."

Cut was keeping us quiet or asleep. I took a quick peep out of a hatch to see a camp was built around us. Two large angels were right in front of us. I overheard them talking about a plan to take over purgatory. They were going to corral the forces into a large prison, and lock them up one by one. I like Heaven as much as the next guy, but spending eternity in a jail didn't sound too good. When I told the others, they agreed.

We had to make a plan, an fast. We had to put designate our positions on the tank. I was set to man the radio. Aasia was the loader, Cut was the gunner, Somalo was the driver, and Taylor was voted to be the commander. We were lucky that this thing was parked backed up against a cliff, of people would've seen us. I loaded one of the rounds into the gun and Cut took aim. The blast hit the angel in the head, and then exploded. Overall, there was no way he was coming back up. We closed the door as quietly as we could and prayed that they would not find us. I heard them screaming and shouting, trying to find out who, then two voices came over to the tank.

"It's this thing, I can feel it. Don't be ridiculous, it hasn't moved, or better yet, had any crew in decades. Then why is the barrel smoking? Good question, let's go ask the ghost crew."

We hid and waited. The door opened and all I could hear was my heart pounding. They were having a conversation, I'm not sure what about, most likely a "told you so" thing. Then Taylor and Cut assassinated the two. The only problem, there were three of them. The third one alerted the others, and we had to fight off a camp. I don't remember much about it. The hull around us was bulletproof so they had to come through the door. Somalo started driving and we were soon outrunning them. Then we turned around and shot the other angel in the face with our cannon. Then we pushed it, we drove and drove, until the night fell. I had been scanning the radio for pretty much anything. I got a few hails, but they were saints and angels.

**Did you have any food or water?**

No, we had our guns, a shelter, and each other. I don't think we could've survived long without that.

**If you don't mind me asking, did you trust everyone there?**

Back then, no. None of us knew or trusted each other. We just fought together. It's like if a bunch of people were marooned on an island and told to survive.

**Why do you think the system paired you up?**

Luck. I think it was luck. I've been told it's random. I've been told that it's the work of destiny. I've been told that when a team dies together that they're paired up. But I have never heard a definite answer as to why the teams are chosen.

**Do you have any other comments?**

I won't tell you it, because I have to tell my friends before I tell the public.

* * *

_Once again, I like feedback. If I'm doing something wrong or something just doesn't make sense, let me know so I can either fix it, explain why, or tell you to live with it because I'm not getting rid of the T-57._


	5. Chapter 5

**[I took the time to get Aasia away from advisors and officers and took her to the beach to talk.]**

**What was it like in the early days?**

We were a mess. After we took down our first camp, we just kept going. Who could tell where we were going? We survived off of the berry bushes that died on earth and grew pretty much anywhere you could imagine. We had no idea that the plants didn't die, so we just kept foraging what we could. Out water, it came from a filter we found a week after the camp. I'd rather not go into it. I have no idea if anyone was keeping track of where we came from, but I know that I wasn't. There's a rumor that we ended up on the edge of purgatory, where all of the undead live. Well, that story is true. We actually did pretty well in there. By then, we found a watermelon plant and a few berry bushes, a carrot, and a few other veggies. We lived in that small space for a month at least, and thought no one could get us.

**Thought?**

We were wrong. One day, we woke up to silence. Now, remember, undead are always moaning when going after something and our T-57 wasn't soundproof. We slept all night long, like babies, then breakfast and that's when Somalo pointed it out.

**Somalo talks?**

Only when it's important. Anyway, he said "Listen... Silence." We had the door locked as tight as a pickle jar, so we tried lifting a hatch. The hatch wouldn't budge. The other option was to unlock the door. We saw two M3 Lees, American tanks. That's how we eventually got the idea of a tank blockade in front of the palace there. Having a vehicle based army was how we held them off at the second battle of palacide, but any record could tell you that. The crew were half dead, some were grieving at a small spot, we assumed that's where a few of them died. They formed a circle with our tanks.

When we got out of the T-57, eight guns were pointed at us. Then they dropped. The crew asked us who we were, and why there was moaning in the T-57. I don't know who was it, but you could just feel the awkward behind me. To this day, I still don't know who it was.

**[I told her who it was. Because it's a private matter, I won't tell you who… I also like my kneecaps.]**

Oh, those two... We always knew they'd go steady. No, they're not going to admit to it. Moving on… we explained that we were hiding in the T-57, the berries we lived off of, and the water. They were extremely surprised to hear that we took on a heaven camp and survived. You know them as the lower councils. They told us all of the details we needed to know.

**Mind sharing?**

The heaven forces were been amped up. Unlike usual, the squads were bigger, they got larger guns, armor, and vehicles. They also were getting more air support than usual. The hell forces were being pushed back as fast as they could respawn. It was as if heaven was building new toys. Ones better than the earth had to offer. This was unheard of for the time. One thing we realize, if they hadn't found us, we would still be in that T-57, hell would be a prison, and the fallen angels would only be a fantasy imagined by refugees.

To go back into action would mean suicide. We might be able to handle a camp, without any vehicles or air support. We needed to make a base of operations, preferably one that was out of the way and unnoticeable. They had a place. The palace was perfect, it was a big empty castle on a plateau with a natural stone bridge that went all the way down, or so we've been told. Personally, I'd like to not find out myself. We parked inside and threw down the gate. The next task was to explore this mammoth castle. My question was this: who builds a castle as big as a few airports and seven stories high?

* * *

_Remember, I like feedback. Respect tanks or tanks won't respect you. Finally, anything can kill you if used properly. Don't believe me? Give me an item._


	6. Chapter 6

**[I decided to skip Somalo, so I went back to Taylor Rider.]**

**Tell me about the time in the palace to your time in Heaven.**

Well, where do I start? The place was enormous. It was very creepy at first. You'd hear crying at night, with none of us doing it. Chains rattling, screaming, and other very scary noises. I got fed up during the first week, so I went out for a walk. I got lost pretty fast. I started hearing gunfire, blades, and explosions. The worst part, I was in the middle of it. Heaven and Hell rushed into battle and I was standing right where they collided. There was something off, the heaven forces were small infantry, saints only, no angels. Hell's forces were powerful, but going down fast. That's when I saw the angel of death. To be honest, at the fine, I thought he was the Grim Reaper. He... It was going through sinners like men through pie. It saw me next. I pulled out my handcannon of a pistol and started firing while running. A few hit, a few missed, but I know one hit it in the eye. It grabbed me and held me up. I saw his eye grow back, disgusting, yet effective. I knew that to kill it, I would need to keep something in it, I'm not sure why.

It was about to rip me in half when I remembered my leg knife. I pulled it out and jabbed it into its eye. That sucker fell down like Goliath did, and I should know, he was there. He was still alive when he fell, and I learned that the hard way. He started pounding my back as if he was trying to Heimlich himself. I coughed and spat blood, he was getting weaker with every hit. On the flipside, the more he hit, the weaker he could be. As soon as my rib cage was thoroughly shattered, he died. As he disintegrated, a saint walked up and saw me there. "You killed him... You killed the angel of death..." I didn't hear much more after that. I was dying and for the third time, I saw that bright light. This time, I didn't spawn in hell or that waiting room, I spawned in a dusty old room with the angel of death.

Some nerd walked in and started shouting at me for trespassing until the angel of death made the poor nerd wet himself. I was in Heaven. To me, it seemed more like Hell. Every house was the same, everyone acted the same, the government controlled jobs, shops, and every building. The nerd then escorted me to Jesus himself.

**[There is a surveillance tape of the conversation they had:**

**Taylor: What's going on?**

**Jesus: You have slain the angel of death, therefore you have become part of heaven and receive our honors.**

**Taylor: Because I killed someone I get to go to heaven?**

**Jesus: So it seems. You may be drafted into the army at any time. You may not volunteer.**

**Taylor: Why?**

_**Security guards escort her out.**_**]**

I was put onto the farms with all the other warriors. There were two crusaders, a Russian, three Celts, and Joan of Arc on my farm. Day in, day out work left me physically exhausted by day five, and I died within the week. Most of them thought I was a wuss. Let me explain what we did.

We woke up at four, and did nothing but running around a giant field grabbing corn and with every ear our basket on our back got heavier. A filled basket would weigh about a hundred to two hundred kilograms, I could only imagine what that would be in pounds. We were always at the other end of the field when our baskets filled. Carrying that much weight on your back a mile wouldn't be too hard, but I had to take the scenic route to the other end. I wondered why the soldiers looked ready to explode with muscle... Now I know. After doing that three times it was lunch. We ate a small lunch that was a concentrate of our daily requirements. Then it was back to work. Five more rotations and it was bed time at eight for a sleepless night.

**That doesn't sound like heaven to me.**

No, but to the rest, serving god is what mattered. If it made god happy, they were happy, no matter the cost. There were those who died regularly because they overworked themselves. I was the first who was merely trying to keep up. That's what made the spawn guards start to think. I caused our unit to be moved out immediately, people starting to think was a bad thing. Joan and the knights were keen to leave, serving god through combat was what they did best, actually, we all were. The ironic thing was that we were put under command of the angel of death. He talks about as much as Somalo, I respect that. We got our armor and guns and headed out pretty fast.

We were supposed to be attacking a small fortress of ex-saints backed up by some demons and an angel that was supposed to be locked away in an abandoned castle. When we got there, it was the crew. They had gotten themselves locked in a fortress and they held them off in tanks. Wouldn't have lasted long if the structures never collapsed or got damaged. To be honest, purgatory seemed more like a video game than real life. We were in the bus, as we called it, it was a heavy armor personnel carrier. I was so bored I resorted to messing with my armor and body parts. Joan and the Celts were the same.

**How far away could it have been?**

Oh, very far from the gate, combined with a maximum speed of 20 miles per hour and you got yourself a turtle. When we got there we were all asleep. The angel of death woke up up and led the charge. When I saw the T-57 I picked up a sword that was on the ground and I threw it, not at the artillery, but at the angel of death. The other saints stopped dead in their tracks and could only watch as I rejoined my team. They welcomed me back with open arms, literally. Hugs from the girls, kisses from the boys, and a soldier's welcome from Somalo. With the strike force joining us, we got into our tanks and ran as fast as we could back to the Palace. We couldn't go back to either side. Hell was now a death trap and Heaven would kill us on sight. We were on our own. We needed a name to call ourselves by.

[More security footage:

Taylor: We can't go back, Heaven is worse than Soviet Russia and Hell is a death trap. We need to become our own faction.

Aasia: So we're going to be rogues?

Cut: We need to call ourselves something, rogues doesn't sound too good to me.

Aasia: Well, it's better than nothing.

Taylor goes off and starts singing a song.

_We're bored to death in heaven, and all alone in hell, we only want to be ourselves... We scream, we shout, we are the fallen angels_-

Cut: Taylor, say that again.

Taylor: We are the fallen angels?

Cut: There we have it, we are the Fallen Angels.

Aasia: I see where you're going.

Taylor: Can you explain it?

Cut: We call ourselves the Fallen Angels, and you lead us.

Taylor: Oh, no, I couldn't lead an entire faction alone. We'd need a council, generals...

Somalo: Wise words. Take the power. Share it when we have grown.

Cut, Taylor, and Aasia: You can talk!?

Cut: Hold on a moment, surveillance camera. Let me just...

END TRANSMISSION]

**Oh... So that's what he sounds like.**

We all contributed to the creation of the Fallen angels, the others would disagree and say I did it. I couldn't have done it without my right hand man Cut, Somalo's brains, Koga's gaming skills, they came in handy during the battle of palacide, and Aasia's spirit. And that's how it started.

* * *

_Thank you fans for making me not able to leave, me not finishing a story is my main problem. Please review or pm me on problems or any feedback. If you have a good idea that you'd like to have me use, I'm sure I could be able to do make it work._


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok, this is not a shout out, this is a cry for help. I can't think of how to get from the last chapter to the first battle of the palacide. If you have any ideas, please do not hesitate. Send it in a PM, leave it in a review, write it on a blog and send me a link, I'm not that picky. I do not have a reward, but you will be thanked in the little thing after the chapter._


End file.
